2. Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to method and system for medical image processing and methods and systems incorporating the present teaching. More specifically, the present teaching relates to method and system for interactive medical image processing and methods and systems incorporating the present teaching.
3. Description of Related Art
With the advancements made in the field of medical imaging, minimally invasive techniques for the ablation of liver tumors have been made possible. Among such minimal invasive techniques, percutaneous thermal ablation has been studied in different forms. Currently, percutaneous radiofrequency ablation is one of the most promising alternatives to open surgery for the treatment of liver cancer. This operation is a minimally invasive procedure in which a needle is inserted into targeted tissues that are destroyed by heat. This modality has been introduced for treating patients who have non-resectable hepatic metastases. The success of such an operation depends largely on the accuracy of the needle insertion because when it is accurate, it is possible to destroy the whole tumor without damaging nearby organs so as to minimize the risks of a local recurrence. To ensure accuracy, a preoperative treatment planning is usually performed, which is one of the crucial factors in avoiding complications or even deaths.
Conventionally, a radiologist who performs a preoperative treatment planning relies on images of 2D scanned slices to determine the positioning of the needles. Unfortunately, this makes the planning of such a treatment rather difficult when relying only on 2D scanner slices. Therefore, there is a need for a solution which can be used to assist a medical personnel to perform a preoperative treatment planning in a more reliable and accurate manner.